


Scrambled

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [77]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Eggs





	

Hux was mildly surprised when he realized his twin had woken up before him for Alpha shift this time. Normally the General was forced to shake the other awake, hurrying him to get dressed and ready for his duties at a prompt time. Today however he was woken up by the sound of Techie moving around inside of his small personal kitchen, singing to himself.

"Brother?" he asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Techie looked up with a smile, waving at his brother by the stove. "I've made us breakfast!" he chirped. "We've got some beans, some toast, and the omelettes are almost done!"

Hux nodded absently, sleeping heading for a chair to sit in. His brain however finally snapped fully awake and he gasped, turning back to look at his twin. "Omelette?" he asked.

"I made yours plain because you're weird," Techie promised.

"...where did you get the eggs?" He paled as his brother pointed to his small fridge. Memories of what he had done with Ren came back to him and he fell back into his chair on weak legs. "I..."

"Here we are!" Techie cooed, setting down the plates. Happily he sat down beside him, tucking into his own breakfast as he happily swung his legs back and forth.

Hux could only watch, trying not to think of where those eggs had been the night before.


End file.
